Gordon
' Gordon '''is a pompous express engine He is Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother and Mallard, Green Arrow, and Spencer's cousin. Bio Gordon has to date been the fastest engine on Sodor, but has sometimes had accidents, due to him trying to show off. In the fifth season, his brakes were not working, and could not stop, in result of him crashing through the Kirk Ronan Station wall. Also, in the sixth season, he ignored Salty's advice about going slow while pulling trucks, in result of him speeding down a rickety old branch line, and tumbling into a field. Though he has proven to not be too big for his wheels, and be useful instead, like when Spencer first arrived on Sodor, he gave him advice about taking on water before going to Maron Station, in result, he ran out of water on Gordon's Hill, and Gordon had to pull him there. In the tenth season, he, along with Edward, criticized Rocky when he first arrived on Sodor, and called him "new-fangled nonsense." Afterward, when he crashed into Edward's pipes, which had fallen off his flatbeds, he derailed. In result, Rocky came, and lifted him, and the pipes back onto the rails, proving how useful he is. In the twelfth season, he tried taking a shortcut in order to beat Stanley to Great Waterton, but accidentally crashed into Ben's logs, but luckily, saved Stanley from crashing into them, on the track below. In the fifteenth season, he was given the task of taking The Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summer house with Ferdinand, but ignored his advice about going slowly over the Fenland, in result of the statue falling into the muddy marsh. After the statue was cleaned, Gordon let Ferdinand be his front engine, and they delivered the statue safely to the summer house. They have since then been good friends. In the special, King of the Railway, he and Spencer had multiple races to prove which engine was fastest, but then ran into Connor and Caitlin, and decided to just focus on beating them. In the seventeenth season, he, along with the rest of the steam team, had to find places to sleep, when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen, so he decided to sleep there, in the one accessible berth, in result of him getting stuck in there the next morning, and remaining there for the rest of the day. He has since become a more sensible engine. Gordon's important position as the engine who usually pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and arrogant, with good reason too; he is the strongest engine on Sodor. Gordon's philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike, he seems to have abandoned this philosophy. Personality Because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important jobs and either sulks when he does not, or gets jealous of those who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. Sometimes Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the younger engines advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly honest, though, as James and Sir Handel have discovered. Rivalry with Lightning Dust Main Weapons in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series Engine *M240 machine gun Trainsformer *Energy rocket launcher *Plasma rocket launcher *Super plasma cannon Trivia *Gordon met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Gordon will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Gordon will meet Brian Griffin in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Tigger refers to him as "Gordon-boy". *In Stuington and Hiatt Grey's series, Gordon is also Rainbow Dash's boyfriend. *Gordon is great friends with Big Mac. *Gordon is also best friends with Fleetfoot. *In Iamnater1225's series, Gordon is also Belle's boyfriend. Gallery RWS Gordon.png|RWS Gordon Gordon'sFireServiceRS6.png|RWS Gorodn being made an honorary fire fighter Model Gordon.png|Gordon's model version. PaintPotsandQueens3.jpg|Gordon in his royal train form BestDressedEngine48.png|Gordon in his "Best Dressed Engine" form Gordon playground.png|Gordon the playground BustMyBuffers!23.png|Gordon without a bufferbeam BustMyBuffers!44.png|Gordon with diesel buffers Gordon Trainsformer.png|Gordon as a transformer Gordon as a army captain.png|Gordon as a army captain Gordon pony.png|Gordon as a pegasus stallion Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Thomas' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Engines Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Greedy characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Tender Engines Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Pegasus Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Trainsformers Category:Trainbots Category:Rainbow Dash's Family Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Master Shake, Meatwad, and Frylock's Adventures allies